Branithar
by Evilstrawberry
Summary: Everything that happened in The High Crusade from Branithar's point of view. He is one messed up alien...
1. Drunken Remorse

Branithar

Chapter 1

I wonder is this disgusting drink has the same effect on the Homo sapiens as it is on me? Surely they would not drink it with the relish that they do if it makes them feel like this. From the first sip it assaulted me with a pounding headache and dizziness, it also seems to be greatly deepening my depression. I think I'll get another. 

I'm supposed to be looking to see if that Roger man has turned up yet, I can't wait till he gets here so I can get my revenge. He isn't expected for another couple of hours yet so I deem it safe to be away from my post.

It's entirely his fault I am like this. I am a failure, always depressed and moping. If my people knew exactly what I have done I would be a disgrace. It all started when, on a scouting mission, we decided to land on that cursed planet called Earth. 

There were about one hundred of us in the ship. Someone spied the planet and it seemed to be a good candidate. We checked it out and judged the people to be primitive enough to need minimal force to take over. I remember that when we landed I was in my sleeping room. I am only the engine technician after all and we had thought that a few fighters with a few guns were all that would be needed to subdue these people. 

That was our fist mistake. It was the last mistake anyone on our ship apart from me would make. It was also the turning point; everything went down hill from there.

***

Authors Note: Hey. Is this story in the right place? Hmmm…there isn't a section for this book. I have a second chapter written and I just have to edit it so it should be up soon. It's very short huh? Thanks for reading and please review!!!!

_Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for the whole story so yeah… ahem… Don't own nothing, OK?_


	2. Holy Water

**Branithar** **Chapter 2**

I didn't even know the fighting had broken into the ship till I heard the screaming and ran out of my room. As soon as I emerged something, which I later found out had been a fist, flew at my head and I fell to the ground unconscious.

When I woke up I was locked in a room, chained to a wall. There were a whole array of strange looking objects surrounding me and some of the natives stood guard. Soon after I woke up a native walked in. This species seemed to be a male/female species so; from the little information I had gathered by watching the people in my room I assumed it was a he. He looked smaller then the other men around. I later found out he was called Brother Parvus. 

He came in nervously and mumbled something in a language I could not understand, though he seemed to expect me to. I think he might have tried a few different languages because he kept changing the tone and speed of the sounds he was making. 

After a while he looked up and said something to one of the guards. The guard left and came back in a few moments with a bowl of some liquid. Brother Parvus dipped him fingers in it and sprinkled it on me.

It was cold and trickledown my body making me uncomfortable. I had had a _bad_ day, OK? My ship had been taken over. All the people on it bar me had been killed and to make is even worse the people to defeat us had been these primitive animals. And now this…this sub-intelligent parasite was spilling some sort of cold liquid on me? There's only so much you can take before you crack. 

I explode! I yelled and cursed him to the ends of the universe. I said his mother had joined with a Belgurit Slug Slave to conceive him. I shot all the insults I could think of at him. I let all my pent up emotions out on this thing and all he did was nod and back away from me, as if I had just confirmed something to him. 

His non-reaction took the gusto out of my attack, what's the use of going off at someone if they don't react? I calmed down enough to relishes the man was leaving. I was tired and hungry but I'd be damned if I'd let these people see any more weakness so I pulled my self up straight and glared at everyone and everything. The Brother walked out the door and I was left alone, with only the guards outside my door. As I sat there I had realised how much trouble I was in. 

No one knew I was here because we had been on a simple scouting mission, and even if they did they would not be able to get here quickly enough to save me before I was killed or went insane. 

I tried to think of a plan to escape, but I couldn't concentrate. One thought kept running through my head. How did these animals, which haven't even discovered space travel, defeat _us_? These primitive people against the intelligence and power of the Wersgorix.  It must have been a fluke, they must have been pre-warned or _something_. If not, then we were in serious trouble. I was getting just a little bit worried. 

_Authors Note: Review? Even if you have never read this book and review to tell me you didn't get what was going on I'd love it! *Points down to little button* Press it? Next chapter should be up soon…_


End file.
